


You Left Me-

by legxcyhaiz



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, a little fluff, emisue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legxcyhaiz/pseuds/legxcyhaiz
Summary: For once in her life, Emily feels alone.
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	You Left Me-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Emisue fic so I hope you guys like it!!
> 
> A couple of my friends helped me out so ty to them!!

Her fingers delicately run over a rose, outlining the half-wilted petal. She leans forward to smell the sweetness, or what is left of it. She sighs as her eyes land on the pile of torn paper on her left, her pencil delicately balancing on top. She puts the rose down and picks up the pencil and paper, staring down at the 3 words scribbled on top of the piece.

_You left me_

It feels like it has been almost an eternity since she last saw Sue. She hates the fact that she never saw the wedding, she hates the fact that Austin locked her away and she hates the fact that she hasn’t seen Sue since the wedding which was a month ago. For once, Emily feels lost. Her love for writing poems disappeared along with Sue. So, she made the spontaneous decision to run away, hoping to find something. A one-way ticket out of her safe space, out of Amherst and into the unknown.

Thanks to George, he allowed her to stay in a cabin that his family owned, a small place out in the country that they went to for vacations. Emily made him promise not to tell anyone her whereabouts and as payment, she would do whatever he asks of her when he needs it.

<><><><><>

Sue finds herself alone in bed. Mr Dickinson had knocked on their door a few days ago to take Austin and find Emily. Sue was worried about her. It wasn’t like Emily to just run off without telling anyone, or at least telling her. Sue finds herself looking at where Austin had slept. Now as an empty space, she imagines Emily next to her. She tries to remember the softness of her skin against hers, the warmth radiating off of her, the sleepy smile she sees every time she wakes up and the feeling of Emily’s finger tracing the outline of her face.

Sue has been so caught up with the wedding, her pregnancy and getting used to the housewife life that she had almost forgotten what was most important to her. She exhales shakily, and sits up, deciding to find Emily on her own accord.

Unbeknownst to her, Emily similarly lies awake in the darkness, staring at the empty spot next to her, wishing Sue was there to fill it. “Oh Sue. What I would give to have you with me right now.”

Her heart aches, it yearns for Sue. For her love, for her smile, her kindness, her warmth, her everything. She knows Sue would never leave her on purpose. But she knows that Austin has been stopping Sue from seeing her and most likely burning every letter she has sent to her. It’s times like these where she wishes death would take her right now. Take her away from her world of pain and loneliness. She wants to live in a world where she could be with Sue forever in happiness. Whatever she thought God would allow, reality was a harsh slap to the face. 

_You left me, sweet, two legacies, -_

_A legacy of Love_

_A Heavenly father would content,_

_Had He the offer of;_

<><><><><>

Emily sits on a rock, her bare feet swishing around in the shallow river, watching the sunrise above the trees. Her eyes closing in contentment as the light hits her skin, basking in the warmth of the early summer.

She imagines Sue’s voice, calling out to her. She sees herself running over to her, wrapping her arms around her in the tightest embrace. But then she hears a crack and she pulls back, looking down at the ground to see the ground dividing between them. She looks up at Sue in confusion to see the other girl looking at her with remorse.

“Sue?” Her hand reaches out to touch the her but the ground cracks again and divides them further. Emily stumbles back from the edge and cries out. “Sue!?”

“I’m sorry Emily.” She says softly as the ground beneath Emily starts to crumble under her feet. “I am so sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? You haven’t done anything Sue!” Emily panics, feeling like time is suddenly running out. She looks down and notices the waves of the sea, crashing against the cliff face that she stands on, rising higher and higher. As if it was getting ready to sweep her away. She looks back up and Sue is even further away than before. So far away that she can barely see her in her black dress. She tries to call out but it’s no use. The cliff beneath her crumbles and she has nowhere to run. She feels herself falling and crashing into the water, taking her beneath the waves and forcing her out into the darkness.

<><><><><>

Emily gasps in shock, her heart racing as she sits up. She blinks rapidly as she takes in her surroundings and sighs in relief when she realises that she’s still at the lake. She takes a deep breath in and exhales, trying to calm her heartbeat. Emily stands up and frowns at her now soaking dress. She must have slept at some point and falling into the river had woken her up. She looks up at the afternoon sun and decides to change and make lunch, trudging slowly back to the cabin.

She mulls over the dream she had experienced as she hangs up her dress to dry. It sparks a little inspiration within her, and she is quick to run back inside and sit down to write.

_You left me boundaries of pain_

_Capacious as the sea,_

_Between eternity and time,_

_Your consciousness and me._

Emily purses her lips as she reads her writing over and over again. Once she feels satisfied, she smiles and tucks it away with her other poems that she had managed to write during her escape from Amherst.

<><><><><>

“Emily?” the faint but unmistakeable voice of sue calls out for her like in her dream. Emily puts her hands over her ears and shuts her eyes. “Emily!”

“No! Stop! You’re not real!” Emily curls into a ball on the bed and covers herself with the blanket. She feels something touch her shoulder and she shoots out of bed and into the corner of the room. Her breathing is rough as she slowly opens her eyes. “S-Sue?”

The other girl looks worriedly at her. “Emily, are you okay?”

“You’re here? You’re real? This isn’t a dream, right?”

“No, it isn’t. I’ve been so worried about you.” Sue walks around the bed towards Emily and wraps her arms around the other girl. She frowns when she feels Emily tremble in her arms and pulls back slightly. “Emily?”

Emily shakes her head and hides her tears as she buries her face in the crook of her neck, wrapping her arms tightly around Sue. Sue sighs and rests her head on Emily’s shoulder, rubbing her hand up and down her back in comfort as the other girl silently cries.

“I’ve missed you so much Sue. I missed you so, so, so much. I’m sorry I missed you’re wedding but-“

“Hey, no stop. I missed you too, so much. Austin told me what happened after I forced him to but let’s not talk about that for now. Come, let’s lie down.” Sue leads Emily towards the bed and pulls back the blankets. She lets Emily slide in first before she does and she lays on her side, dropping one hand down to take a hold of Emily’s. Emily remains silent at first, staring down at their linked hands, and more importantly, the ring that now sits on Sue’s finger.

“How did you find me?” Emily’s voice is barely a whisper.

“George.” Is all Sue says and Emily mumbles to herself.

“Damn, I knew that boy couldn’t keep much of a secret.”

Sue smiles a little and disconnects their hands, placing it under Emily’s chin and gently tilting her head so that she’s looking at Sue with an adorable little pout that Sue finds hard to resist. Emily rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling and Sue props herself up on one arm to look down at her. Warm brown eyes bore into hers when they make eye contact and it makes it harder for Sue to look away, feeling herself drawn to the familiarity of it. Sue knew that she wasn’t able to resist being so close but so far away from Emily for too long and decided to finally close the gap. However, she wasn’t expecting Emily to suddenly turn away from her and she frowns in surprise.

“Emily-“

“Sue, don’t.” She closes her eyes in regret. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Sue challenges and Emily’s eyes fly open.

“Why not? Um, maybe because you’re _married_ now.” Sue huffs in disbelief and sits up, crossing her arms.

“Has that ever stopped you before? I have never stopped loving you Emily. You know this.”

“Do I? Do I really Sue? If you never did, then why haven’t we seen each other in a month? You literally live next door and not once did you ever invite me nor come over. Did you even try to stop Austin from banning me from your house? Did you finally decide that I’m no longer needed?” Emily was practically shouting now, and Sue regretfully looks at Emily. “I felt so lost without you, I felt like you took a part of me that I couldn’t get back. So, I had to leave. To find another part of me, to fill that space you once filled.”

“Emily… I…” Sue goes to place her hand on her shoulder, but Emily turns her back on her.

“You shouldn’t have bothered coming here Sue.” Emily grumbles and Sue looks at her as if she was absurd.

“Seriously Emily? I came here because I was worried about you. I will admit, I was caught up with settling into my new life but that never meant that I no longer needed you. Austin has been watching me like a hawk ever since the wedding and I couldn’t go out to see you without him following me. I couldn’t even write a single letter to you without him knowing. I managed to get away because your father called Austin to help find you. Austin has confessed he doesn’t trust me with you anymore and there wasn’t much I could do.”

Emily remains silent, staring at the empty wall opposite her. Sue manages to calm herself down after her little rant and patiently waits for Emily to say something. A few minutes into the silence, Sue sighs and gets up. “If you really want me to leave. I will go.”

Emily doesn’t move an inch and Sue feels a little frustrated, as if she’s talking to a brick. “Goodbye Emily.”

She moves to collect her things, but a hand stops her. She looks a little surprised at the hand as she didn’t even hear Emily move from the bed and is even more surprised when Emily spins her around and pulls her in close. Her arms instinctively hold onto her waist as one of Emily’s hand’s moves up to her cheek. Their eyes meet for a moment before Emily pulls her in for a soft kiss that fills them both with warmth and comfort. The initial disappointment Sue felt from the brief kiss instantly melted away once she saw the happiness radiating off of Emily. In this moment, Sue realises that things just might be okay. Her heart skips a beat when she sees the amount of love Emily looks at her with.

“You’ll never leave me, right?” Emily whispers and Sue shakes her head.

“Never.”

Emily grins happily as she pulls Sue back in for a searing kiss, one that leaves both girls breathless. Emily can feel Sue smiling into the kiss and pulls her in closer, trying to convey all of her love and happiness into the kiss. They break apart once again, foreheads resting against each other.

“Since they’re out looking for me still, why don’t you stay here for a while? Make up for the month we hadn’t seen each other for?” Emily suggests with a slight smirk and Sue rolls her eyes. She drags Emily back over to the bed and they both lay down. Emily opens her mouth to say something, but Sue puts her finger over her lips, silencing her. Emily pouts but let’s Sue pull her into her arms and lay her head on her shoulder.

“I just want to hold you close for now.” Sue whispers, placing a gentle kiss on Emily’s collarbone. Emily smiles softly, wrapping her arms around Sue and kisses the top of her head.

“Okay.”


End file.
